Our World
by Emayai
Summary: The fall of Cauria leaves the universe in a confusion of relief and happiness against surprise and alarm. Earth is no exception. However, the fate and circumstances of this calamity remain a mystery, but perhaps a thousand year old boy knows.


The planet Cauria is home to an elite race of fighters, simply known as the CAFs. They have always been proud of their fighting skills and always lived to fight in countless battles and wars; however, their reputation throughout the universe is rather mixed. They once fought for their own reasons of glory and wealth; they were rented out to other planets to fight their wars, but if the price was not paid on demand the CAFs would turn around and crush their employer. This was done under the leadership of the Seniles, a family of cats who had cheated their way onto the leadership position of Cauria. Through their actions, they had succeeded in destroying a loyal and just reputation.

One Victor Senile had forced the CAFs to hunt Cauria's dragons over the death of his son. The dragons were the CAFs allies, they were the brute force of the army and were and forever loyal to them, forever willing to serve. With the turn of events they either died at the CAFs hands, or fled the planet entirely so that they might live. He also forced some lost human scientists to work in the Corum Mines, where the CAFs could not withstand the radiation the metal gave off. Corum was a very valuable metal, it was incredibly tough and lightweight, perfect armour and weaponry material. Unfortunately, after getting their hands on it, the CAFs found it to be useless when they could not work it. Without further need of them, Victor had the mines caved in, leaving the humans and whatever other creatures they had brought with them on the science expedition trapped inside. The radiation down there mutated these humans into creatures with far less of a capacity for intelligence, and more of blood lust.

Victor's grandson, Alrond Senile, changed the way the CAFs went about their business. He sent the armies on plundering expeditions, to invade planets and take whatever they could get their hands on. Many CAFs were displeased with these actions, but their leader's word was law and was never disobeyed. One of the worst things on Cauria is to be labelled a traitor, as it meant one who be hunted down and killed, no matter where they ran.

The rightful family, the Wilthurios, were the backbones behind everything the Seniles told the armies to do. They did not realise they had been cheated out of their position until one Caurian boy, Jonathon Wilthurio, a boy who had been left behind in one of the CAFs' wars, dared to oppose everything the Senile leader said and did. The boy hadn't known his identity as he had been left behind when he was merely a few days old, thought to be dead, but had returned some twenty-five years later upon chance. He had led a peaceful life, and so could not abide by the rules of a CAF. Jonathon revealed what the Seniles had done, and turfed them out, exiled them from the planet. This boy took over the leadership, and told Cauria to put down their weapons and shields, and introduced them to the life he had been living.

This boy explored the planet, something which had never been done before, and discovered the many wondrous but deadly creatures which lived there, and he made allies with them. The CAFs were not the only intelligent ones there; there were the spiracs, beings which looked like giant crystal spiders, which resided in the icy plains of Snowdone, one in the heat of the Flame Pits; the fire demons, playful little black creatures which relished in the heat of the volcano; then of course the dragons, the few who had remained behind, seven of them.

Jonathon was a hero to Cauria. He made it so that Cauria never had to fight wars again, he even fought the wars himself for them, and they knew that he would never get them into battles unless it was absolutely necessary. The CAFs were a proud race, proud of their fighting skills, so they always welcomed a good fight, and for everything Jonathon had done for them, they would give their lives for him. He travelled to many other worlds and dimensions, and met all sorts of races and livelihoods, from the beauty of the planet Garten to the horrifying Shadow Realm dimension. Through all this, Jonathon had become the most important thing in the universe to Cauria, and in a very literal sense.

There was such a thing as the Heart of Cauria, which was a giant ball of energy that lived in the centre of the planet. Like a heart, it pumped life and soul throughout Cauria, making the creatures what they were and giving Cauria the power to make itself wondrous. But this heart was more than just Cauria's power source, it was much more. The power it contained was infinite, and could destroy the universe if the wrong person might control it. To prevent this a key was made, the Key to Cauria. Without this key, the true power of Cauria's heart would never be unleashed, not by any soul. It was speculated that the key was even more powerful than the heart itself and its existence was kept a mystery until an inhabitant of the metal wasteland planet of Axhenia dug it up, and started to make battles worse for Cauria.

The planet held out against Axhenia's attacks, especially with Jonathon and his creations at the head of the army. Jonathon himself had been a technical whiz on his growth planet, and had previously made a jet of his own for quick air travel. From there he had created Cauria's space stations, three of them which surrounded Cauria and created a powerful barrier to stop enemies getting through, and created the Causet, a very powerful spaceship which had the ability to transform into a robot when Jonathon linked it up. The Causet alone had been a major playing point in the Caurian army. Cauria was a planet which remained undefeated, but happy in the lifestyle Jonathon had brought it.

----------------

'_Last night many of us witnessed a brightness in the sky which resembled that of a dying sun. It was a round orange mark against our usually clear, starlit sky. It can no longer be seen this morning but scientists all around have been working desperately hard to try and discern the significance of this mark in the sky, and after much effort and time putting into such a confirmation, we have our results._

_Cauria has fallen.'_


End file.
